Deadly Effect
by xiresilver
Summary: This begins the adventures of Shepard and Silver through the series of battling the reapers. Don't plan to follow the story entirely as I plan to make Silver and Shepard go separate ways in all 3 stories. How will having a vampire ally change the story. Find out and let's see how death fares. 4/15/2015 rebooted chapters one and two.
1. Into the Void

Deadly Effect: The Dead has Risen

Into the Void

Mass Effect is a Bioware owned product and this is only for entertainment purposes. Hope you all enjoy it.

As the Normandy prepared for her shakedown run, Commander Shepard looked at the sky and saw that it was a beautiful day. Beautiful days were good omens when ships where preparing for their first run.

"Well Shepard, looks like it's gonna be all well and dandy today."

"Yes sir, it certainly looks that way." Anderson and Shepard knew each other very well and had adapted a father son relationship after Shepard's father was killed by slavers on Mindoir. Every since then, Shepard had made it his personal mission to make the Batarians lives hell whenever he crossed them.

As they two walked onto the ship, Nihlus the Turian spectre greeted them, surprising Shepard. "Who are you?" "

I am Nihlus, and I will be coming with you for turian interest. We helped build this ship so it is only natural that me or one of my brother turians would come along." Anderson nodded and proceeded to his quarters while Shepard looked on with curiosity.

"All right Joker, let's get out of here."

"Yes sir Shepard, I will say this though, that Turian is not gonna make this a picnic."

"OK, just do your job and we won't have any problems." Joker is the best pilot in the Alliance military, or at least he would like to think so. Graduated top of his class at the academy and even beat out his teachers.

With that, the Normandy SR-1 was off on her maiden voyage to Eden Prime. Fully staffed and equipped for any situation. As Shepard walked around getting to know the crew, he ran into Corporal Jenkins, an up and coming marine who was all but planning a home reunion. Eden Prime was his home growing up and said it is a paradise.

"Relax Corporal, a good soldier keeps his head before, during, and after a mission, don't do something beyond what you know you are capable of."

"Yes sir, I'm just saying, I'm itching for some real action here, add the fact that Nihlus is on board, I need to show the brass what I'm capable of."

"Don't do anything stupid lad, I was like you once, now look at me. Calm, collective, and calculating." Shepard spoke with confidence, having fought at Elysium when slavers had raided it. He was fresh out of N7 training at that time.

" _Hey Shepard, Captain wants to see you in the briefing room_."

"Thanks Joker, I'm on my way." Shepard walked in only to be greeted by Nihlus.

"I was hoping we would get a chance to talk Shepard. What can you tell me about Eden Prime?"

"I've been told by Jenkins it's a paradise Nihlus, is there something else you wanna talk about, or are you just chewing the fat here?"

"This galaxy is full of nasty things Shepard, you still are newcomers." With that, Anderson walked in.

"I think it's time we brought you up to speed Shepard."

"Brought me up to speed sir?" "I should have known this wasn't a simple shakedown."

"Nihlus is with us to make sure we bring a beacon that was unearthed at Eden Prime back to the Citadel safely."

"That's not all Shepard, I also put forth your name for the spectres. I'm more or less your observer."

"No kidding, well thanks Nihlus I'm actually looking forward to working with you, Turians are a race I respect."

" _Captain, we got a problem. Eden Prime video sir, you gotta see this."_

 _"_ Bring it on screen Joker." With that, the 3 watched as a disorganized militia got hammered by unknown forces. After seeing a big ship land and the video cut off, Anderson told Joker to hold at 38.5.

"What the hell is that?" "Status report Joker."

" _10 minutes out Captain, no other alliance ships in the area_."

"Well Nihlus, what are your thoughts?" "We should assume heavy resistance, I'll head out and you send a small strike team to secure the beacon location."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Shepard, tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up."

Unbeknownst to them, a rare race was already down there and collecting intel. Let's just say you should never awaken that which can cheat death many times over. Silver, after 500 years of sleeping on that planet, was awoken and he was not pleased.

Authors Note: Well, not as long as I wanted it to be, and most of this was thought up while I was writing it, but I hope you enjoy it and I'll see about posting my next chapter sometimes next week. Reviews and critics are welcome, so bring it on and enjoy the ride. See you next time for Chapter Two: Dead Man Walking. 4/15/2016 separated dialogue of different characters so you can better read them.


	2. Dead Man Walking

Deadly Effect: The Dead has Risen

Chapter Two: Dead Man Walking

Mass Effect is a Bioware owned product and this is only for entertainment purposes. Hope you all enjoy it.

As Shepard, Alenko and Jenkins moved on foot through the now battle driven Eden Prime with Nihlus scouting ahead. The 212 and the remnants of the Eden Prime militia were in a fight for their lives with the Geth.

"Dammit, cover that left flank, we're gonna get hit hard." Gunnery Chief Williams ordered her squad as they kept giving up ground to the blitzing geth. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. Her party had set up a perimeter just north of the dig site and it was not looking good. Another nasty shriek came and her headache just increased as the Geth flagship continued to do so every few minutes.

"RETREAT, ma'am, we can't hold this line, we gotta pull back." Nirali Bhatia told Ash.

"I'll be damned if my squad dies fighting these things, whatever they are. Ash swore, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She felt somebody approaching their rear and turned and shot her gun.

"Whoa, easy there, I'm a friendly. Nihlus, Spectre, I'm here to help extract the beacon." Nihlus put up his hands quick.

"How do I know that?" Ash asked him, keeping her gun on him.

"I'm with the Normandy, an alliance ship and we were sent here to extract the beacon. If you need further proof, I suggest it wait till we wipe out these geth." Nihlus had a look of concern on his face, and Ash knew she could use all the help she could get.

"OK, I will admit I can use all the help it I can get." An explosion rocked her teams position and more geth were piling on her already battered squad, killing servicemen Bhatia and 2 others. "Dammit, I gotta plug that hole, you do what you do best, it's your call." With that, Nihlus pulled out his sniper rifle and proceeded to help out.

Meanwhile, about 3 miles North of where the 212 and Nihlus were fighting, Silver was scouting the perimeter undetected. "How long have I been asleep? Just what the hell are those things?" Silver was a very confused vampire at the moment, but he was more concerned about that ship in the distance. Something about it made him uneasy. "Best find some humans and see what is going on." With that, he changed forms and sped South.

Having just saw Jenkins die after being overwhelmed by Geth drones, Shepard and Kaidan said a quick prayer before moving on. The resistance was pretty light, but they proceeded with caution. Kaidan unloading with his pistol while Shepard used overload to weaken their shields. " _Shepard, I'm bunkered with the 212, get your ass up here asap."_ Nihlus spoke over the radio.

"Roger that, we are coming up, eta 2 minutes. You heard him Kaidan, let's roll, double time." Shepard pulled out his assault rifle and proceeded to gun down anything not human in his path. Just as he saw the 212, something he had never seen landed right in front of him and changed into a human.

"Finally, a human, time for some answers, what year is it?" Silver spoke with his blood red eyes looking at Shepard.

"We don't have time for this at the moment, help us out and you will get some answers, wait, you asked what year is it? Where have you been?" Nihlus and Williams approached and yelled out

"Shepard, we gotta deal with that geth right now, let's go!" Not thinking twice, Shepard and Kaiden moved up to the barricade and set up shop.

"Well, looks like I won't get my answers till those things are ass kicked. Dammit, I despise helping humans, but they are better for dinner." Silver changed into his vampire lord form and looked for a flanking position on the geth. Landing in a pack of 10, he used his 2000 years of hand to hand combat training and swift speed to decimate their ranks with working his way to the 212 position.

"Dammit, what the hell is he doing, he'll get his ass handed to …. damn, who is he." Ash spoke as she watched Silver rip the geth left and right with no mercy whatsoever.

"Whoever he is, I'm glad he's helping us out, let's push forward and see if the beacon is safe." Shepard spoke. Proceeding with caution, they got to the dig site and saw that beacon was nowhere to be found.

"The beacon was here, the Geth must have moved it then planned to leave no survivors.

"Shepard, I'm gonna scout ahead and see what is up at the spaceport, you might wanna give our help some answers." Nihlus turned to Silver and mouthed a "thank you" before moving on.

"OK, so Shepard is it? You can call me Silver, now are you gonna tell me what year it is?"

"It's 2183, now answer me this, your obviously not human, so what are you exactly?" Shepard asked.

With a sigh, Silver decided to just come out with it. "What do you know about vampires?" That chilled all 3 humans to their bones. They knew about vampires all right, without question they locked their weapons on him. "Whoa whoa whoa, you think those will work on me? Or have you learned you can't kill that which is already dead?" My dad drilled that lesson into my head 700 years ago. Besides, I just helped you guys out, and there is more to my diet than human blood, how else do you think I slept peacefully without a meal for 500 years?

With that, the 3 soldiers lowered their weapons, realizing he had a point. "OK, suppose you are willing to help us, how did you get here in the first place?" Shepard asked him, keeping a cold stare on Silver.

"Vampires have known about space longer than you humans Shepard, and while we despise helping you out, we are more than willing to help our race survive. My father Count Dracula, whom you know as Vlad the Impaler, set 5 of us in separate stasis pods to unknown locations. Next thing I know, here I am."

"Uh-huh, sure. You don't look a day over 30, you expect us to believe you are really 500 years old?" Ashley asked, not quite convinced.

"You must know little about vampires Williams, I am actually 750 years old. We generally stop aging in terms of looks around 30, though I have yet to see how my brother and 3 sisters fare. I will say this though, if you need my help, I am more than willing, if it gets me out of here anyway."

"OK, you can join us for now, let's see what Nihlus is up to." With that they heard a gunshot and moved to where it came from. 5 minutes later they found Nihlus dead with a bullet to his skull. They then questioned a smuggler named Cole and after dispatching some more geth, made their way down to the other end of the port, only to find more geth and explosive charges. While Kaidan disabled the charges, Shepard, Williams and Silver 86ed the geth guarding the port and beacon.

"Strange, that beacon must have been activated, let's see what it has to share with us." "

Hold on Williams, that may be a bad idea." Silver starred at the beacon with cautious look. "Never know if it may be trapped or be rigged to explode." We should just extract it and do what you came to do to it the first place."

"I agree with Silver, we came to extract it and take it to the council, unfortunately with Nihlus dead, we may not be so lucky with that council."

"What's so important about this council? If they are anything like normal politicians, I got a bad feeling about this."

"It would be better if you got access to the codex, you can take a look once we are back on board the Normandy. With that, they secured the bacon aboard the cargo bay and left for the citadel.

"What can you tell me about the ship that touched down on Eden Prime?" "

It's an alliance vessel called the Normandy, under the command of Captain Anderson, they managed to secure the beacon and save the colony." "

What about the strange creature that slaughtered a platoon of my forces?" "

No idea, I'll see what I can dig up." As Saren wondered about the strange creature that had managed to kill his forces like they were children, the Normandy made it's way to Citadel space with Nihlus's and Jenkins's bodies secure in the medical bay.

Authors note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My writing is still a work in progress, so any advice is well appreciated. I would like to have a beta if possible and with luck, I'll have another chapter ready by this time next weekend. Later folks and thanks to my first follower and those who have viewed the story. Till next time, this is xiresilver signing off when I bring you chapter 3: The dead meets the living. 4/15/2016. Edited Silver's age according to the time difference between the events of Mass Effect and Vlad the Impaler's time and separated dialogue from different characters. Shout out to Vo0d0o-D0L for dialogue.


End file.
